A liquid crystal display device is widely used as a display device for a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone, a smartphone or a tablet device, a TV, a personal computer, and a car navigation system. The liquid crystal display device operates in various modes such as TN, IPS, VA, and OCB, and polarizing plates are fixed respectively to both surfaces of a liquid crystal display element of each mode such that absorption axes thereof cross at right angles. The polarizing plate, which has a polarizer formed of a stretched film obtained by stretching, e.g., a PVA film impregnated with iodine in one direction, is constructed by sandwiching both surfaces of the stretched film with a transparent film such as a TAC serving as a supporting film and adhering, with an adhesive, the transparent film to the both surfaces. A stretching direction of the PVA film corresponds to the absorption axis of the polarizer.
The stretched film is stretched in one direction in a ratio of several times an original length thereof when the iodine is impregnated, and thus, shrinkage in the stretching direction may occur even if the both surfaces of the polarizer film to be obtained are reinforced by the supporting film. The contraction may occur particularly under a severe environment such as high temperatures, which may cause peeling between the polarizing plate and a liquid crystal cell. This tendency becomes more promoted as a length of the absorption axis of the polarizer is increased, thus resulting in occurrence of peeling at corners of a display surface to degrade display quality. In view of this, development of a liquid crystal display device more excellent in durability against heat is demanded.